Hogwarts High
by xmrsdaveyhavokx
Summary: So Brittany Cooper is a 7th year Ravenclaw that falls in love with Draco Malfoy dun, dun, dunAnd she has as much drama at this wizarding school as you do at your high school. Venture into the depths of teenage drama at Hogwarts as you follow Brittany and
1. Character Listing

CHARACTERS

Brittany Cooper –Has long red hair and is 5'5". Has curves, but is thin and has purple eyes (she had Tonks change them while visiting Harry at the Burrow).

Whitney Jones –Has sandy brown hair which is chin length. Also have curves, but is thin and is about 5'7" with hazel eyes.

Lindsey Baggins –Has medium length brown hair and is very thin. Has and athletic sort of boyish build (about 110 lbs.) and is about 5'6".

Blaise Oberst - (not to be confused with Blaise Zabini) Has black hair with an emo kid style. It looks like he grew his hair out for three months, blindfolded his little brother and gave him some scissors and dye. He's very hot and quite thin. Is about 6'1" and has brown eyes.

Silo Connor –Has short brown hair. Thin, but muscular. Is about 6'2". Resembles muggle Californian beach boy. Kind of looks like Ben McKenzie who plays Ryan Atwood on _The O.C._


	2. CH1 The train ride from, Well you know

Attention: Even though Draco let the Death Eaters in and was attempting to kill Dumbledore in the 6th book, I've decided to delete this event in my fan fiction story—just so Draco and Harry would come back to school. I mean I wanted to have some fun with my fan fiction. AND I didn't approve of Dumbledore's death. LONG LIVE DUMBLEDORE! Oh yeah…DEATH TO VOLDEMORT!

Attention: Asterisks indicates what she is thinking.

**Chapter 1: The Train Ride From well, you know**

'Wow, Brittany. It's been like forever since I've seen you' yelled Silo, a fellow Hogwarts classmate who just so happened to be her ex-boyfriend. It had been one week since she'd seen him.

'Hello Si.'

'What have you been up too?' She was about to answer him, but she had just remembered that she had to meet her two best friends, Lindsey and Whitney, at platform 9 ¾ in like 2 minutes.

'I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go meet my friends.' You kissed him on the cheek and rushed into King's Cross station. At that moment Si picks up a piece of paper that fell out of her pocket, 'Coop, you dropped something, oh well. Hmmm, I wonder what this is.'

'Sorry guys,' she huffed, 'I was running late, and then I ran into Si.'

'Why didn't you two come together?' Lindsey asked.

'Oh yeah, we broke up about a week ago. It was mutual, so we're still good friends. He's still a little obsessive though. I don't really think he wanted to break up with me, but he didn't want to lose me forever.' She, Whitney, and Lindsey made their way to the train and found an empty compartment.

'Wow our 7th year in Ravenclaw. I can't believe it. It's just gone by so fast. I don't want this year to ever end!' Whitney expressed. They all spent a little more time catching up; after all it had been two weeks since they had all been together. And now that they were all single, the fun could begin.

'Hey let's go find Harry, Ron, and Hermoine.' She suggested and the others agreed it would be good to go see their friends.

'Hey Ron, Harry. Love the hair Hermoine, I really like it. Who did it by the way, or did you do a really cool spell on it. You see I would like mine….' Lindsey trailed off into conversation with Hermoine, while she turned her attention to Harry and Whitney to Ron.

'So Harry, how are you and Ginny?'

'Oh things are great. Ron's really warming up to us being together now.'

'Are Ron and Herm getting any farther in their whole situation?'

'Um, well they're kind of dating now, so yeah! It's great having the whole gang together, especially in these dreadful times.' Harry was involved way more in the whole Lord Voldemort deal going on. It hadn't affected her except when Cedric had died. He was her best friend. Since Harry brought his body back, she sort of clung to him to try and get over his murder.

'That's great. Really great.' Everyone went silent when the compartment door was opened and in the doorway stood none other than Draco Malfoy.

'Oh, what a nice little reunion we have here.'

'Shut-it Malfoy you bloody…mhmohmnhm' she clapped her hand onto Harry's mouth. She wasn't going to let another fight break out between those two.

'Glad to see I'm so welcomed. Anyway, Cooper, I need to talk to you…NOW!'

'Why, what's it about?'

'Never mind what it's about just--COME ON!' Draco grabs her arm and pulls her outside the compartment and shuts the door in Harry's face.

'Si is on a raving rampage. What the bloody hell is wrong with him?'

'I dunno, I just talked to him outside the station. I … what is he doing anyway?' she looked puzzled at Draco. He looks so sexy when he's frustrated

'He's a bloody lunatic. Keeps saying something about you and—Potter?' Draco paused when he said Harry's name. Is he jealous?

'Oh no!' she reached into her jeans pocket. NO NOTE. 'He read that note!'

'What note?'

'Well Harry wanted to tell Ginny something very important, so he wrote it down and let me read it first. I was supposed to give it back to him on the train. It must've fallen out of my pocket when I took off running to meet the girls.' Draco looked relieved that Harry was so in love with Ginny. Oh yeah. He's definitely jealous

'All I know is Potter is dead, which I don't mind, but I'm afraid of what he might do to—you' Draco made some pathetic whimpering noise when he said this. That was kind of cute. Wait he insulted Harry, not cute!

'There you are you SLUT! You bloody slut. I knew you liked that freak. Always sending your owl to him over the summer. And this,' he holds up the piece of paper that contains Harry's true feeling for Ginny, 'What is THIS?'

'It's not what you think, Si—' Draco grabbed her hand and pushed her behind him, protecting her, just as Silo cut her off.

'Oh. So it's not Potter anymore. You want Malfoy now, you dirty slut. That's all you do isn't it. Pretty soon you'll have broken the heart of every guy at Hogwarts.' Si's voice kept increasing in volume. She was very scared, however, Draco was standing in front of her. She felt safe. Harry finally opens the door to see what all the commotion is about.

'Harry, NO!' she yell as Si points his wand at Harry and mumbles a spell. WAIT!

'Oh no.' she managed to get out, as Si points his wand at. She looked at Harry. The poor thing was just laying there. She glanced back at Si with a pleading look on her face, but all she saw was HATE. For a moment she thought he had mouthed _Avada Kedavra, _but he hadn't said it quite right. A flash of purple light was about to hit her, when Draco stepped in front of her. He screamed the most bloodcurdling screech ever humanly possible as he writhed on the floor, bleeding, and in excruciating pain.

At that moment everyone tumbles out of the compartment and Professor Lupin, back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, comes to Draco's side. He points his wand at Si, performing _Petrificus Totalus_ and carries Draco off then comes back for Harry. She started to cry uncontrollably. Harry was her best mate, on the guy's side of course, and he was hurt because of her stupid mistake.

'Oh Coop, it will be ok. Don't cry. He'll be fine. But I'm not so sure about Draco. Hey, I know he's cruel, but he did try to warn you and nobody other than You-know-who deserves that kind of pain' Whitney said as she held her in her arms, while Lindsey stroked her hair. Gloom overcastted the train.

'Someone should go find Ginny and tell her'

'I'll do it' Ron said sadly as he stood up and left to find his sister.

'Has everyone gone bloody mad!' Hermione yelled just before she stormed out, in tears.

'We better get our robes on. I assume we'll be arriving soon.' She managed to squeak out.

She, Whitney, and Lindsey leave Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (who looks paler than Nearly Headless Nick) and sit down at the Ravenclaw table. The others at Gryffindor.

After the first years are sorted, Professor Dumbledore stands and announces that Harry is doing fine, but Draco was still knocked out to keep him from screaming. Si had been to Azkaban, but he wouldn't be staying long as he saw it. She could tell this year wasn't going to be very good. Although the food smelled awesome, she couldn't eat it and went to the hospital wing to see Harry…and Draco secretly. But Harry wasn't there. Madam Pomphrey had already sent him back to his tower. Draco however looked so pitiful and no one was with him, not even Pansy. She decided to stay with him, since she would have been laying there if it wasn't for him.

Why did he do that? We don't even like each other in the slightest way. I mean I'm best friends with Harry. Ok, so maybe he's the sexiest guy in like the whole world, but that's beside the point

She jumped when Draco grabbed her hand. She started to scream, because he was crushing her fingers. He started to yelp. Apparently it was going to be a while before he would be well again. If ever! Madam Pomphrey shooed her as she hurried in to help poor Draco. She heard his voice die down just as she left. Tomorrow is going to be dreadful She climbed into her warm bed and said goodnight to Lindsey and Whitney.

THE END ch.1

did you enjoy?


End file.
